tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Millie
Millie *'Builder': Decauville *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT Millie is Sir Robert Norramby's private French steam engine. Bio Millie is a bubbly French engine who is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and runs on narrow gauge lines. She lives and works at Ulfstead Castle where her duties include assisting the groundskeeper and taking visitors on tours of the estate. For this, she has her own open-topped carriage. While the Earl was travelling the world, Millie stayed in her shed at the castle. Millie once swapped jobs with Luke. Although she struggled to adjust to start with, she ended up loving the Blue Mountain Quarry, although she was pleased to return to her own job at the castle and even more pleased to have made friends with Luke. Persona Millie is a narrow gauge engine. She has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship is like that of a personal servant. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. Basis Millie is a Decauville 0-4-0 well tank. Livery Millie is painted blue with white lining, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes, and Sir Robert Norramby's crest on her cab sides. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - The Switch, Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), Santa's Little Engine (cameo), and The Afternoon Tea Express (cameo) She will appear in the eighteenth season Specials: * King of the Railway Voice Actors * Miranda Raison (UK/US) * Sonja Stein (Germany) * Anna Gajewska (Poland) * Minako Saito (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Annie Rojas (Mexico; King of the Railway onwards) Trivia * Millie is the second character to speak a different language, the first being Victor. * Millie has the same whistle sound as Lady. * Millie is the first female narrow gauge engine in the series. * She is also the second female engine to have eyelashes, first being Daisy. * While she has rear buffers, Millie does not have any on her front. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (coming soon) * TrackMaster (cancelled) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway14.png File:KingoftheRailway21.png|Millie with Thomas File:KingoftheRailway24.png File:KingoftheRailway187.png File:KingoftheRailway189.png File:KingoftheRailway390.png File:KingoftheRailway511.png File:KingoftheRailway507.png File:KingoftheRailway713.png File:TheSwitch13.png|Millie with the Earl of Sodor File:TheSwitch24.png|Millie with Luke File:TheSwitch31.png|Millie's wheels File:TheSwitch45.png|Millie with Rusty File:TheSwitch50.png File:TheSwitch57.png File:TheSwitch58.png|Millie at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheSwitch59.png File:TheSwitch66.png File:TooManyFireEngines81.png|Millie at the fireworks display File:Santa'sLittleEngine70.png|Millie and Sir Topham Hatt File:MillieSideViewPromo.png File:MilleCGIpromo3.png KingoftheRailway729.png File:MilliePromo2.png|Promo File:Millie'sbasis.png|Millie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayMillieprototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayMillie.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Wind-up Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:0-4-0